Organizer
An Organizer is one of the role archtypes that a participant in a plot can have. Their primary task is to send messages to lower-ranking participants. Definition An Organizer is defined as any participant whose responsibilities only include receiving and sending messages to other participants. Organizers never commit any crimes, though they may rarely acquire one of the items related to the plot. In addition, to qualify as an "Organizer", the participant must "activate" at least one lower-level participant - either a Minor or Major Agent - who has not yet been contacted by anyone else. This distinguishes them from Minor Agents who sometimes only send and receive messages but never "activate" any other participant in the plot. Appearance in Plots All plots will have at least one Organizer involved. The first participant to perform any action in the plot is usually the main Organizer, who will send one or more messages to other participants usually during the first day (before the player's mission begins). Sometimes, an Organizer is only responsible for sending messages. In such a case, they will usually send all their messages within the first few days of the start of the plot. If this is the case, the Organizer is then likely to be the first participant to go into hiding, having completed their mission. On occasion, an Organizer might stick around in order to receive confirmation from other participants that their task has been accomplished. It is even possible that the Organizer may contact the Mastermind at some point in the plot (or be contacted by him), allowing you to track the Mastermind down. Note that in some missions there can be two or even three Organizers, each responsible for contacting one or more other participants as required. However, there is always one Oraganizer who is in charge of setting the plan in motion, and other Organizers will not act until they receive his messages. Rank and Scoring Organizers are usually of high rank, and therefore capturing them can award you a large sum of points. They are among the most lucrative targets for arrests in any mission. Strategy Due to the fact that Organizers are usually the ones to set the mission in motion, any message traffic you detect at the start of the mission is likely to have originated from an Organizer. Players who have skill with decoding may find it easy to locate the Organizer straight away by deciphering his messages. Unfortunately, due to the limited scope of their mission, and the fact that they are usually the first ones to complete their tasks, Organizers tend to go into hiding much earlier than other participants. There is also usually no way to keep them from going into hiding since they don't handle items or commit any physical activities. This means that if an Organizer is found, it's usually a good idea to arrest him as soon as possible. Do note that in some plots, the Organizer is expected to send or receive a message later in the plot. In such a case, arresting the Organizer as soon as possible may cause one or more other participants to go into hiding sooner than expected. However, it is generally not likely to disrupt an entire plot just by taking out an Organizer, unless they have not yet activated all the required participants. For these reasons, successfully capturing an Organizer depends greatly on acquiring good clues at the start of the mission, but also on recognizing the Master Plan well enough to determine whether they have already completed their initial tasks and activated all the required people. If an Organizer is captured, it's likely that they will reveal at least one or more lower level participants. This is another incentive to capture one as early as possible. Category:Role Archtypes